


mlm solidarity

by sapphicGarland



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Gay Shiro, Gen, JuLance, Mention of Allurance, Other, bi lance, bi!lance, mention of Klance, mention of adashi, mention of shadam, s7, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 18:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicGarland/pseuds/sapphicGarland
Summary: mention of Klance, mention of alluranceAfter Shiro introduces the team to Adam, his male fiance, Shiro helps Lance come to terms with his own sexuality.





	mlm solidarity

**Author's Note:**

> In case you haven't heard (I don't know how you wouldn't, but anyway), Shiro was confirmed to be engaged to an Adam at 2018 SDCC. So, technically this is spoilers for s7 but not really (It's not even out yet at the time of writing this).

“Shiro?” Lance walked into what was Shiro’s room, though one could call it that again.

“Yeah, Lance?” Shiro looked up at him. He was sitting on his bed, processing the events. They were back home, on Earth. He had reunited with Adam and announced their former engagement to the team, to which Adam suggested to forget the events prior to the Kerberos mission, much to Shiro’s relief.

“Can I...talk to you?” Lance questioned nervously. Shiro nodded and gestured for Lance to sit next to him. Hesitantly, Lance sat down, taking a moment to gather his thoughts before speaking, “When did you know?”

Shiro looked at Lance, confused, “Know?” Something told him he knew what Lance was talking about, as Keith asked the same thing so many years ago.

“That...you know...you were…” Lance struggled to find the words, not sure what to call Shiro as all he knew was Adam.

“Gay?” Shiro finished for him. Lance nodded, blushing softly. Shiro smiled, “I admit it took a while. Not being straight wasn’t an option presented to me when I was young, but soon I realized I was looking at boys the way they were looking at girls. I quickly found out that wasn’t ‘normal’ the moment I voiced those thoughts. I thought it was just me for a while.”

“Until you met Adam?” Lance half-teased, smirking.

“Oh no,” Shiro shook his head, “Adam was NOT my first,” Shiro laughed,”one I went to the Garrison I met tons of guys before Adam.”

“Wow, Shiro. I never thought you were such a player,” Lance laughed.

Shiro laughed with him, looking back down at Lance, “Why do you ask?” He asked cautiously. He knew it could be hard to admit it.

“Well….I still love girls! Trust me...but...I dunno…” Lance stuttered, “I think sometimes I look at guys the same way,” He shrugged, scratching the back of his head, “But...I’m not sure if it really is the same because it’s hard to picture myself with another guy.”

Shiro nodded, “It was hard for me too. I definitely overcompensated. I dated a lot of girls before I finally accepted that just wasn’t me.”

Lance nodded, “So...what do you think I should do?”

“Well, that depends. How’s your family?”

Lance shrugged.

“Well, that’s okay,” Shiro smiled, wanting to assure Lance, “Is there anyone you like now?”

“Well, I do really like Allura! But...I also can’t help thinking about…” Lance blushed, looking away, “K-Keith,” He whispered.

Shiro smiled, chuckling softly, “Well, ultimately what to do is up to you.”

Lance sighed, getting up to leave.

 

Just before Lance walked out the door, Shiro said. “Though, I think you might have a chance with Keith.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might rewrite this later. Maybe after s7 comes out I'll rewrite it. Anyway, tell me your thoughts! Should I rewrite it after s7?  
> Also, Happy Birthday to the best boy, Lance!


End file.
